Pituitary adenylate cyclase-activating polypeptide(PACAP), a neuropeptide belonging to the vasoactive intestinal peptide(VIP)/secretin/glucagon family of peptides, interacts with a distinct high-affinity receptor (type I receptor) on a number of tissues.